Fairy
When I was little I would frequently be visited by a fairy, I know that many of you will laugh at this claim or think I've gone crazy.. truth is I don't really care because the fairy gave me some of the happiest memories of my life. You see, I wasn't really what you'd call a "normal" child, I was quiet and didn't make many friends - my parents tended to ignore me and when they did take notice of me they were pretty critical, let's just say my parents were the strict, religious sort who didn't think I was really going to amount to much and I knew it. Yet every night the fairy would come to visit and I knew things weren't so bad, I knew it was the fairy because it alw''ays appeared in a flash of light - just like magic - outside my bedroom window, the fairy would stare into my window for a few minutes, I think it was making sure I was awake and nobody else was in the room, fairies are very shy you see.'' When it was sure I was awake and alone the fairy showed me some of its magic as it appeared in my room, as if walking through the window - I'd always watch in wonder as the fairy came over to my bed and sat down, looking at me and bobbing its head. I'd nod my head in return and hold out my arm, I always knew what the fairy wanted, it never had to talk - I think it was the magic, you see, it w''as as if the fairy could make me do anything just by looking at me but I was never afraid.. even when it took out the magic wand. I'd keep my arm still as the fairy waved the w'and over it, causing my skin to glow a little but that soon faded as the fairy stood up and placed its hand on my head - every time the fairy did this I felt myself getting sleepy as I'd lay back on the bed, yet I never fully fell asleep as the fairy would wave its wand over my legs and chest, eventually the fairy would put the wand away a'nd simply stand over my bed. At that point I'd always give a little smile and it would bob its head again, then disappear in a flash of light, soon after I would drift off to sleep. I never told my parents abou''t the fairy, they would of likely tried to convince me it was a demon or something - I always knew that it had to be a little secret.. the only reason I'm telling you about it now is because I want to share something special with the world. ''You see, I'm not a child anymore, the fairy doesn't visit me as often as it used to but I still feel the magic.. sometimes late at night I even feel like I'm about to fly away.. sure, I might be going crazy but I don't care.. someday the fairy will take me away and s''how me wondrous things - my very own Wonderland. It's like the old saying goes in those stories we're told when we are young: I do believe in fairies.. I do believe in fairies.. Category:Fantasy Category:Creepypasta